


Birthday Kiss

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [6]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Birthday Kiss

Time flew by it seemed. Watching Gabby walk (a bit…wobbly) around what Negan was turning into a playroom and smiled. She was chasing around a partially deflated ball, laughing like it was the best thing in the world. “Ready for her party later?” Negan asked from the doorway, his eyes on Gabby.

“Not even close.” You sighed. “You?” You asked, glancing up at him.

“Shit no.” He chuckled. “Cakes done, presents wrapped, all that good stuff. Just waitin’ on one last thing.” Negan shrugged.

Gabby finally spotted Negan and quickly moved over to him, her hands in the air, wanting to be picked up. “ _DADA_!” She squealed.

He scooped her up and smiled at her. “Come on, princess. Let’s go see how your party came together.” Negan glanced at you. “Meet us there?”

You got up and shrugged. “I can just walk with you. It’s not like I have anything else to do for it.” You pointed out.

Setting Gabby down, he let her out the open door. “We did our best.” He started. “It ain’t anything like she should have, but it’ll have to do. It’s not a perfect world.”

“What would that be?” You asked him, curious.

He glanced at you, then back to Gabby. “In the perfect world, her parents would be happily married, and I would make sure my girls never wanted for _anything_.” He admitted to you.

Stopping in your tracks, he kept going for a minute. You simply stared at him, shocked. “What?” You asked, studying his face. You watched as he picked up Gabby before she could take off running ahead.

“You look awfully shocked there, sweetheart.”

“I _AM_!” You said under your breath. “We aren’t together in any way, shape, or form, and you tell me that in the perfect world we’d be married.” That was a big jump. “You can’t even stick to one woman, how would you be able to stay married?”

His eyes got serious as he moved closer to you. “What if I could?” He asked, his eyes on yours.

Before you got the chance to answer, Dwight came by, earning a glare from Negan. “Everything’s all set.” He looked between the two of you, curious as to what he just walked into.

You gave him a smile, which told him something was off. “Thanks. I’ll go ahead and see if I can do anything.” Without waiting for an answer, you moved around Negan and rushed towards where the party was set up.

* * *

It was easy avoiding Negan for the party. You stayed focused on Gabby, barely glancing his way. There was no way he meant what it sounded like, and hopefully, it would be forgotten by the end of the day.

After everyone had snacked, it was time for presents. It was fun seeing what people came up with to wrap her gifts with. There was newspaper, scraps stuck together with what tape they had, and some were simply in boxes. She wound up with a Tricycle, a baby doll, cardboard books, and a few other odds and ends. It was obvious that most of it they had scavenged from houses, but that didn’t matter. As messed up as everything was, this was her family. No one outside knew that Negan had a daughter, and they planned to keep it that way.

Gabby insisted in sitting in one of the now empty boxes as she munched on her cake. At least that’s what they called it. It wasn’t like they had the right stuff for an actual cake.

You cleaned up after the party while people people wandered out. Negan was helping Gabby learn to ride her tricycle, and you would glance over now and then, a smile on your face. He’d let his wall down just a bit if his people were around, but if it was just the three of you, or just the two of them- you saw a different side of him. Sure, he was still an ass at times, but that was to be expected.

When you were finally done, you glanced over to see him leaning back in a chair with Gabby sleeping on his chest. His legs were stretched out in front of him, his ankles crossed, his eyes closed. You couldn’t be sure if he was asleep or not. Moving forward, you chuckled at how alike they looked. She had his eyes, and his hair. The only difference being that her hair was curly. You nudged his foot, making his eyes open. “Hm?”

“Party’s over, and I’m done cleaning up. Does Sleeping Beauty there need to stay there, or would her father like to put her in her crib?” You teased.

Negan chuckled. “Yeah, yeah.” He got up gently, her small arms tightening around his neck for a second.

The two of you walked through the halls in silence, not wanting to wake the sleeping toddler. You opened your door and let him pass, not bothering to close it. He wouldn’t be staying, so there was no point. As he set her down, you kicked off your shoes, letting out a sigh. Your feet were killing you.

He moved around the bed, closer to where you were standing, and stopped near the door. “Oh, I have something for you.”

You furrowed your brows and stepped closer. “What?”

“That ‘one thing I was waitin’ for. Was for you.” He shrugged. “Hold out your hand.” There was a smile on his face. Confused, you did as he asked. His hand came out of his pocket and he put something in your hand, closing your fingers over it before you got a look. “I’ll see you girls tomorrow, sweetheart.” His hand was still on yours as he leaned in and his lips brushed yours for a moment. You could feel your cheeks heat up. Just as quick as it started, it was over.

Your eyes went to your hand as the door clicked shut. Uncurling your fingers, you gasped.


End file.
